DARKNESS LIGHT FIRE ICE!
by DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere
Summary: HEY PEEPS MY COUSIN AND I ARE IN THIS AND ALSO THIS IS A YYH STORY MY FIRST ONE WITH THEM AND ALSO MY COUSIN AND I ARE FIREICEDARKLIGHT APPARITIONS AND TWINS ALSO OK. The girl with the black hair is me and the girl with the white hair is my cousin Meliss
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEEPS MY COUSIN AND I ARE IN THIS AND ALSO THIS IS A YYH STORY MY FIRST ONE WITH THEM AND ALSO MY COUSIN AND I ARE FIRE/ICE/DARK/LIGHT APPARITIONS AND TWINS ALSO OK. The girl with the black hair is me and the girl with the white hair is my cousin Melissa. To tell the truth me and my cousins have dark brown hair and medium brown eyes and Melissa has blond streaks in them so plz just read the story and tell me what you think ok I would like that so much!**

**DARKNESS LIGHT FIRE ICE!**

**By Darkness Dragoness!**

**Dedcated to my friends and family!**

**Hiei and Kurama were going to there school when they saw 2 girls now one had black hair with white streaks and ends and bangs and the other girl had white hair with black streaks and ends and bangs now the girl who had the black hair had ice blue eyes with a fire red outline and the other girl with the white hair had fire red eyes with a ice blue outline.**

**The girl with the black hair said to the other girl " Hey Melissa there are 2 boys behind us and they are looking at us ok?" Melissa said " Ok Vanessa and also both of them are demons and do you want to change now into your darkness and light form?" Vanessa said " Ok but only if you change into your black clothes with me and change your eye color with me ok?" **

**Melissa said " Ok come on lets go to the bathroom so we can do that in peace and fox tell the fire apparition to leave my twin alone otherwise we will tell our onnisan on you and he is Yusuke Urameshi and then say bye bye to both of your hair because we will dye it a different color and have fun while doing it ok."**

**Kurama said " Ok now what is your name and I will bug you." Vanessa said " Fire apparition tell the fox to leave my twin alone or I will tell our Otousan and he is King Enmma and say bye bye to your clothes and because we will bye you prep clothes and also the clothes will match the dye we will bye for you and we will have fun while doing that ok."**

**Hiei was going crazy with an image of him with white hair and clothes and Kurama was going crazy with an image of him with green hair and clothes.**

**Also Vanessa was happy with an image of Hiei with white hair and clothes and Melissa was happy with an image of Kurama with green hair and clothes and when all the guys saw the new girls Yuske was saying "Hi Melissa and Vanessa do you know who I am and also yes I know the fox and fire apparition the fox is Kurama and the fire apparition is Hiei and also knock out any one you want or you can tell me and I will deal with them or you can tell Otousan and he can beat them till they beg for mercy."**

**Melissa and Vanessa said " Hi Yusuke and we remeber you and we will ok and also can you direct us to the bathroom so we can surprise Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke we already warned them and also Kurama said he will bug Melissa and also we warned them not to bug us ok."**

**Yusuke said " Ok girls and Kurama do you have a death wish because I will grant it and Otuosan will not let you be born again ok."**

**The girls went to the bathroom and also when they came out the guys were so surprised there mouth came open and would not close and the guys eyes were super wide because Vanessa had ice blue hair with fire red streaks and ends and bangs and Melissa had fire red hair with ice blue streaks and ends and bangs and also Vanessa had black eyes with a white outline and Melissa had white eyes with a black outline and also when they were wearing white make-up with the white outfits they were wearing black make-up with the black outfits.**

**SKIP TO FIRST HR!**

**The teacher saw a letter pass that had letters in fire red covered with a piece of black paper and he saw it go to the girl with fire red hair and the ice blue bangs and streaks and ends and the girl read what the letter said and sent a reply on a piece of paper with ice blue letter covered with a piece of white paper and the letter went to the girl with ice blue hair and fire red streaks and bangs and ends.**


	2. ADOPTION

I am sorry. All of my stories are up for adoption. I hope you do like them enough to adopt them. I can't continue them at all.


End file.
